


Imperfectly Perfect

by spacegirlstuff



Series: Weekends with the Winchesters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cas tries his best to celebrate Dean's bday, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Dean turns 42!!!!!, Even when the circumstances are not perfect, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, finale denialist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff
Summary: When a hunt takes a bit too long and they are unable to go back home in time, Castiel does his best to make sure to celebrate his soon-to-be husbands birthday even when the circumstances are not the best.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Weekends with the Winchesters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Imperfectly Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I read so many fics of Castiel and Dean celebrating his birthday in the bunker and it was all perfect so I thought that I might do a little one of my own where not everything is what they expected it to be but since they are together, its just as perfect.

With one last look towards the phone, Castiel makes his way towards the bed in the middle of the room, steps soft against the cold floor of some random motel. He places the carefully balanced tray in his hands on the small bedside table before slipping under the warm covers, the intrusion barely disturbing the sleeping man beside him. Letting his legs press up slightly against the other man, Castiel lets his fingers card through the soft brown hair.

“Dean,” he says, voice gentle, “Wake up.”

The hunter grumbles, the sound muffled by the pillow but continues to sleep, his hand coming to rest over the other man's thigh.

“Baby,” Castiel says with patience, having learned early in the relationship that Dean didn't react well when woken up by someone, he continues stroking the man's hair, allowing him to wake up on his own.

“Cas?” the hunter groans, eyes squinting as they find the ex-angels blue ones, a lazy smile stretching on his face.

“Good morning, Dean,” he says fondly looking at the sleepy man as he nuzzles his face into his lap, breathing in the familiar scent.

“Morning,” the hunter mumbles, yawning loudly before he gazes up expectantly.

Castiel rolls his eyes, leaning down to press his lips against the humans briefly before pulling back, “Happy birthday, darling.”

Dean furrows his eyebrows for a moment before his eyes widening as a shy smile tugs his lips, “You remembered?”

“Of course,” the man replies, “Why won't I?”

“Well,” he shrugs, “With the case and all I just thought that...”

“There was no way I would forget your birthday,” The ex-angel gazes at him lovingly, “So, what do you want to do today?”

The hunter looks at him confused, “Since we finished the case last night, I guess we’ll drive back today.”

“That's not what I asked,” Castiel shakes his head, “How do you want to celebrate your birthday?”

“Celebrate?” Dean asks, trying to hide the excitement in his voice, “We are going to celebrate it?”

“Yes,” he helps the man sit up, both their bodies leaning against the headboard before Castiel picks up the tray from the table, carefully placing it on the hunter's lap, he looks away awkwardly, “I thought that you would like to start today with breakfast in bed.”

“Dude,” Dean says making him turn back towards him, the wide smile on the hunter's face making his own lips tug up, “Are you real?”

The ex-angel furrows his eyebrows at the statement, “I assure you, I am real.”

The human laughs, shaking his head before he picks up one of the paper cups from the tray, inhaling the strong smell before taking a long sip.

“If we were back in the bunker, I would have made you the breakfast myself but-”

Dean cuts him off softly, “This is perfect.”

Castiel looks towards the blue wallpaper of the motel wall, trying to push down his sadness, “I had expected us to have reached back home by yesterday.”

“Cas,” he says, turning to face his boyfriend, “Stop worrying about it.”

The ex-angel opens his mouth to say something before stopping himself, with a slow nod, he rests back next to the hunter, his arms coming up to wrap themselves around the man's waist as he observes him.

Dean picks up a piece of bacon from the small plate, putting it in his mouth, he says, “So what the plan?”

Castiel looks at him, “Sam and Jack said they won't mind staying here one more night so we have the day to ourselves.”

“So we stayed in bed the whole day?” the hunter smirks carefully avoiding toppling the tray as he places soft kisses on the other man's neck.

Castiel shudders slightly when he feels teeth scrape against his earlobe, taking a shaky breath he pushes Dean away, “I was thinking of going sightseeing and just acting like normal people for a day but if you want-”

“No,” he rests his head on the ex-angels shoulder, “That sounds great.”

“Are you sure?” the other man asks uncertainly, “We could do something else if you wanted.”

“Cas,” he lifts his hand to cup the man's face, turning it towards him so he can look into those blue eyes, “I think that it's perfect.”

Castiel blushes slightly before moving forward to press his lips against the humans, the kiss leaving them both breathless as they pull back slightly to breathe before drowning right right back in.

“We need to stop if we want to leave this room today,” the hunter breaths, leaning back when the ex-angel follows him.

“Or we can continue and I can make sure to remind you how much I love you since I don't have a birthday gift right now.” Castiel mumbles, hooded eyes staring into Dean's soul.

“Yeah,” Dean whispers, “I like the sound of that.”

“Good,” the angel picks up the tray between them, carelessly dropping it on the table with one hand before twisting around to straddle the hunter, less than a hair's breadth between their lips as Castiel says, “I love you so much.”

"I love you too," Dean smiles, his heart bursting in his chest as he crashes their lips together in a bruising kiss.

**_~*~_ **

Castiel gazes down at the man, his head on his lap as the angel carefully traces an unidentifiable pattern on his face, feather-light touches moving across the freckled skin, his other hand buried in the soft golden strands of the hunter’s hair. His lips mirror the soft curve of a smile on the human’s face, mind captivated by the relaxed features.

“I can feel you staring,” Dean says, his eyes still closed.

“I apologize,” the angel replies without turning away.

The hunter opens his eyes, the green in them glinting in the sunlight, “You need to stop looking at me like that.”

Castiel stops tracing the small scar at the corner of Dean’s eye, tilting his head in confusion, “Why?”

The human shrugs, “It reminds me of all the scars and-”

The angel places a finger on his mouth to cut him off, “ _Y_ _ou are beautiful_.”

Dean groans, hand pulling away Castiel's’ from his lips so he can speak, “I am not beautiful, Cas. I’m hot and-”

“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” the angel stops him, his fingers resuming their motion as they card through the short locks.

The hunter grumbles, “But I am not supposed to be _‘beautiful’_.”

Castiel rolls his eyes deciding not to reply, he looks towards the green meadow stretching out for miles in front of them, the January sunlight reflecting against the grass as the soft wind blows through calmness settles over the scene. Spotting a dark cloud at a distance, he makes a mental note about leaving before it rains as he turns back towards the hunter.

“What are you thinking about?” the angel asks.

“I think this is the happiest I’ve ever been,” Dean replies, eyes finding Cas’, “This is the first time I’m actually celebrating my birthday. Even before everything happened, Mom was not someone who threw birthday parties, and while on the road, between monsters and random motel rooms, Dad never paid a lot of attention to our birthdays. I did my best to celebrate Sam’s but my own…” he trails off, “I guess it's always been one of the things that I never thought I would have.”

A guilty expression clouds Castiel’s face, “If I had known, I would have planned something better, but I thought that you would-”

“Woah, angel,” the hunter squeezes the angel’s hand before intertwining their fingers and placing it on his chest, “A quiet day with you and a small dinner at night with my family, the perfect way to celebrate my forty-two years of existence.”

Castiel huffs out a small laugh, his voice still remorseful, “But you deserve better.”

Dean rolls his eyes before pulling the angel down with the collar of his coat, resting on his elbow, he pushes himself up, meeting in the middle for a soft kiss, ignoring the strain on his neck because of the weird angle.

“I don’t care,” the hunter pulls back just a bit, foreheads still touching as warm breath hits his face, “ _T_ _his is all I want_.”

Castiel feels blood rushing into his face as he turns his head away, the hunter laughing at his reaction as he presses his lips to his cheek, the stubble rubbing against his skin softly before he drops his head back on the angel’s lap.

“It’s going to rain soon,” the angel says after a while, “We should head back to the motel before that.”

Dean grumbles without moving, “Next time we celebrate something, maybe let’s just skip the hour-long hike.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it,” Castiel responds, grinning when he sees the hunter narrow his eyes.

“I hate you.” 

With a fond look on his face, he helps the man up, “We both know that’s not true.”

“Whatever,” Dean mumbles before he streets the help the angel packs up their lunch, a comfortable silence enveloping them as they work.

A few minutes pass before he zips the bag close, strapping it on, he takes one last look around, memorizing each and everything from the empty field to the cloudy skies. Castiel comes to stand next to him, his hand wrapping around deans as he presses up against the hunter.

“Thank you for today,” the human whispers, the smile on his face making his eyes crinkle.

“I’m glad you liked it.” the angel replies, a long pause following as they stare into each other before he says, “We should get back now.”

“Yeah,” Dean nods his head, squeezing Cas’ hand gently before he tugs them towards the gravel path, the angel letting himself be pulled into a normal conversation as they make their way back towards the car, intertwined fingers swinging between their bodies.

Almost halfway down the trail, the first few drops fall, a steady shower following soon after as the hunter shares a look with his soon-to-be husband, eyes glinting, “Race you to the car.”

Before he can wrench his hand free, Castiel tightens his grip, “Maybe next time,” he says, his head shaking fondly, “Let’s just stand under the tree and wait for the rain to pass.”

“You are no fun,” Dean complains, letting the angel lead him towards the side of the trail.

“The path is going to get slippery,” Castiel responds, “I don’t think you would enjoy tripping and falling into a puddle on your birthday.”

The hunter turns to look at him, thinking for a second before speaking, “Why do you have to be always right?”

“I am not always right,” the angel glances towards the sky, moments passing before he softly says, “I’m sorry.”

Dean furrows his eyebrows in confusion, “Why are you sorry?”

Sighing softly, Castiel answers with a hint of sadness in his voice, “I had planned so many things for today but first the case took longer than expected and now we are not even home for your birthday and now its raining and I should have known but I forgot to-”

“Hey,” the hunter gently cups the angel’s face, turning it towards him, he wipes the water droplets sliding down his face with his thumb, “I had the most perfect day and a little rain is not going to change that. Okay?”

The angel drops his gaze, “I should-”

“Cas,” Dean cuts him off, “This was the best birthday ever and I won’t change a single thing about it. Understood?”

He nods his head softly, “Yeah.”

“Good,” the hunter tilts his head up slightly to peck his lips, “Now, I know that this is going to sound very cliché but I always hand this one thing on my bucket list and you can help me tick it off.”

“What?” he asks, his blue eyes wide as they finally look up.

Taking the backpack off in a fluid motion, Dean drops it against the tree trunk behind him before glancing at the angel, a hopeful look on his face, “ _Dance with me?_ ”

Castiel tilts his head to the side, the confused look on his face tugging at the hunter’s heart, “But there’s no music?”

Dean laughs, grinning widely as he steps closer to the other man, placing his hands on the angel’s waist, Cas’ arms immediately coming to wrap themselves around his neck. The hunter leans down to rest his forehead against Castiel's, swaying softly side to side, “We don’t need music.”

Carefully following the human’s lead, he looks down at his feet for a moment before staring back into green eyes, “Am I doing it right?”

Humming in response, the hunter captures the angel’s lips against his in a delicate kiss, Castiel’s shoulders relaxing as he loses himself in Dean’s arms, fingers buried in the hair at the back of the hunter’s neck, he sighs softly, drawing the human towards him when he feels the slight shiver.

Pulling back, Castiel observes the hunter’s face, “It would have been warmer if we were in the car.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Dean leans back in, lips dragging themselves against the angels, “I’m _exactly where I want to be_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So..... tell me what you thought!!!


End file.
